Darrin and Tabitha
by missanna444
Summary: What goes through Darrin's head as Tabitha grows up? Read on to find out! A cute and lovable tale!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! As a huge fan of "Bewitched", I thought it would be right to write a fanfiction story for it. This story is about the relationship between Darrin and Tabitha during the series. I will post at least two episodes from each season with Tabitha, if not more. I feel as though we always understood the relationship between Samantha and Tabitha, but never that of father and daughter. This first one is the episode in which Tabitha was born. Anything I put in italics are things said in the actual episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all credit goes to anyone involved in creating the show. **

While Darrin tried to usher Samantha out the front door, the phone rang.

_"Don't answer it!"_ he told her anxiously. She smiled.

_"It'll only take a minute, now you run out and get the car." _She told him. Darrin nervously went outside while his wife answered the phone. Sam was having the baby! He hoped that nothing would go wrong. Of course, he didn't expect anything would happen badly, but he couldn't help worrying. As soon as he got the car ready, he ran back inside.

_"Sam, are you alright?" _Darrin asked. Samantha assured him that she was fine. The two began to make their way to the hospital for the event that would happily change their lives forever.

It was a long wait. When Darrin entered the waiting room, there were three other men there, waiting for their own children to be born. The men were Mr. Clark, Mr. Owens, and Mr. Hoff. Darrin was pacing around the room and was so nervous that he could barely think.

"Do you have any other children Mr. Stephens?" asked Mr. Clark. Darrin stared at him. This was no time for questions! Darrin shook his head anyway.

"No, this is my first. My wife's name is Samantha." Darrin told him. Mr. Clark nodded.

"Same here. My wife is Angela. I'm quite a bit nervous myself. I've been here a few more hours than you have, and I'll tell you, the anxiety doesn't get any better." Mr. Clark added, beginning to pace as well. Before long, a nurse entered the room. Darrin looked over nervously, but it wasn't for him. Not yet, anyway.

"Mr. Clark and Mr. Hoff? Both of you may see your wives now. Congratulations!" she told them.

"Well, nice meeting you Mr. Stephens. Good luck to you and Samantha." said Mr. Clark as he left. Darrin nodded, so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't really hear. What was going on in the delivery room? Was Sam okay? What about their child? He wished he could be there for Samantha. He just wanted to know that everything was going to be alright. He was so lost in his thoughts that he began to smoke Mr. Owens' pipe and didn't even notice!

_"Is this your first?" _the man asked kindly. Darrin turned, rather confused.

_ "How'd you know?" _he asked.

_ "Because you're smoking my pipe!" _Mr. Owens said. Darrin quickly wiped it off and gave it back, apologizing. Mr. Owens went to get some coffee for himself. Suddenly, Endora popped in!

_"I just came from the delivery room." _she announced. Darrin was awestruck.

_"You were in there with Sam?"_ he asked. Endora happily informed him that Samantha had a girl. Darrin was overjoyed. Everything had gone right and both the baby and Samantha were fine! Not only that, but Darrin was now the happy father of a girl. He hugged Endora, both with tears in their eyes. This was surely the happiest day of his life.

The nurse came in some time later to inform him that he could now visit Samantha. She showed him where the room was and let him in. Darrin entered.

_"You look beautiful." _he told Samantha, who looked great since she had just had a baby.

_ "So do you." _she responded softly.

_ "You're a mother!"_

_ "You're a father." _ Samantha smiled at him. The nurse left and went to get their daughter. Darrin leaned down and gave his wife a kiss.

_"I love you." _He told her happily.

_ "I love you."_ Sam responded. Darrin could hear the love in her voice. The two marveled over the fact that they now had a baby daughter. A wonderful little girl.

_"I'm very proud of you."_ Darrin told Samantha. He knew having a baby was hard work. But in the long run, it was worth it.

_"I'm proud of both of us." _Sam said, acknowledging how hard it must have been for Darrin as well. They once again tried to accept that this was real and that they were actually parents.

_"I thought you two had already worked that out." _said the nurse. _"Now, would you like to hold your daughter?" _She smiled as she handed the baby to Samantha. Darrin watched in wonder. The baby was beautiful! The nurse soon left, while Darrin said hello to the baby.

_"Don't you think we ought to do something about her name?" _ He asked Samantha. She suggested the name "Tabitha", to which Darrin did not respond well. Sam explained that Endora had suggested it, but they could always choose another name. The nurse came back into the room, explaining that all they put on the bracelet of the baby is the gender and the last name. When looking at the bracelet, Samantha realized that it already had the name "Tabitha Stephens" printed on it. Darrin quickly realized it was the work of Endora, who had wanted the name in the first place. The nurse got worried, since that was not supposed to happen. She took the baby back to the nursery to fix the problem and gave Darrin thirty seconds to get out. Darrin knew, as he walked out of the room, that no matter what, he would protect his child. Whether or not she was a witch.

**Well, what did you think? Good, bad, in between? Let me know how you liked it and give me suggestions for the next season 2 episode!**

**Till next time,**

**Anna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow "Bewitched" fans! Season two had few episodes that I thought would work, so I skipped to Season three (Which has the most important episodes anyhow). So, since I skipped out on Season two, I will try to do better on Season three. This episode is definitely my favorite, besides when Tabitha was born. It's time for Darrin to learn his daughter is a witch! Enjoy!**

_"Listen Tab, stop fooling around!" _Darrin heard Samantha say as he walked into the kitchen.

_"What was she doing?"_he asked, noticing the fork Sam was holding._"You're not trying to get her to use a fork, are you? I know she's smart, but don't you think you're pushing her a little too fast?"___Darrin smiled. He gave two kisses to his daughter and one to Samantha.

_"Happy Anniversary."_ he told her, quite happy himself.

_"Happy Anniversary. Darrin, I love you. I love you very much and nothing in the world could ever change that."_Samantha proclaimed. Darrin smiled, slightly puzzled.

_"Well, that's nice, honey. But what brought that on?" _he asked his wife.

_"Well, I just think that these things should be said every once in a while. Like now and later tonight."_ Samantha responded, almost sounding nervous. But, Darrin didn't really notice. So, he gave her a kiss and went off to work.

Later that night, Aunt Clara came to babysit Tabitha while the two were out at dinner. All was going well until Clara felt that something was wrong. Samantha decided to come home immediately. While Samantha talked with Aunt Clara, Darrin wondered what was wrong. He knew nothing about any illnesses that witches got, but he hoped it was none of those. When Samantha appeared again, he asked what was wrong. When Sam mentioned that she had sent Clara home, the two realized that it was now too late to get another babysitter.

_"Why don't we have the Tate's over here; Larry loves to celebrate!"_Sam suggested. Darrin agreed that it would be a great way to celebrate.

While the Tate's were at the Stevens' house, strange things began to happen. For one thing, one of the ashtrays suddenly was gone! Darrin was a little surprised, but he just chalked it up to misplacing it. Sam seemed a little nervous and not quite herself that night. That should have tipped him off that something was wrong, but that wasn't the weirdest thing to happen.

They had just finished the champagne and Larry went into the kitchen to get some more. Louise, Darrin, and Samantha had just started a conversation, when they heard a loud crash from the kitchen. The three of them ran into the kitchen to see that a pan had fallen off the wall and the empty bottle was lying on its side with Larry holding the other one. Larry explained that the cork of the new bottle had flown off, hitting the pan, which hit the empty bottle. He and Louise then went into the other room with the new bottle.

"Larry is sure in a good mood this evening!" Darrin exclaimed, and then he kissed his wife. Suddenly, the fallen pan began to float towards them.

_"Sam!"_ Darrin exclaimed, taken quite by surprise. _"How did that happen?" _

_ "Well, uh, if Mother was trying to spoil the party, it would be raining in the living room." _ Sam explained. They ended up deciding it must have been Aunt Clara's spells that hadn't been working. All they could do was hope that nothing would happen while they had company. With that, they joined the others in the living room.

A little later, Larry was telling one of his stories. Nobody laughed. They understood the joke, but just wasn't funny. As if a thought had suddenly hit Samantha, she said, "Be right back!" and bolted up the stairs. As Darrin watched, it seemed she was following a deck of cards. He hoped everything was alright, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Another pan came floating out of the kitchen! He immediately made and excuse and dashed upstairs, making sure the Tates didn't see it.

He followed the pan and realized that it was floating into Tabitha's room! As he ran in, Samantha caught it and just stood there, staring silently at him.

_"Not Endora? Not Aunt Clara? Who else then?"_ He asked, glancing around the room. Suddenly, it hit him. It wasn't someone trying to spoil the evening; it was someone who didn't know any better. When he made his guess that it was in fact Tabitha, Samantha nodded slowly. Darrin sat down. This was not normal for him. First his wife, now his daughter. Tabitha was a witch.

It was going to be hard for Darrin to get used to it. Especially since Tabitha couldn't control her power and odd things were happening all the time. And yet, as he thought about it, it was alright. He and Samantha would be able to teach her eventually. Besides, it made Samantha and her side of the family very proud. Even if Darrin would never really be used to witchcraft (or the people who used it), at the moment, he was content. A little worried, perhaps, but content. Maybe, he was even a bit proud of his daughter.

**Well, that's my story for today! I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm not really succeeding. I do hope you enjoyed it, though. If you liked it, don't forget to comment, follow, favorite, and tell you friends. Thank you to my fans for sticking with me after I discontinued a story. I love you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Anna **


End file.
